<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Little Accident by DaFrank870</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783377">Happy Little Accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFrank870/pseuds/DaFrank870'>DaFrank870</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Game! (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFrank870/pseuds/DaFrank870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anyway... it looks great but..." Kou's eyes began to descend over the drawing. While Aoba's designs have always been good, she missed one minor yet insubstantial detail.<br/>"Rin's flat." Yagami was as straightforward as ever.<br/>"Eh? Does that really matter?"<br/>"Not really but I'd still like it to be changed."<br/>And as if it were fate, Rin had overheard the last bit while coming in without the full context.<br/>"K-Kou-chan! What do you mean by that?!"<br/>"Huh? Oh hi, Rin. What are you so worked up about?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Touyama Rin/Yagami Kou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Little Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what do you think?" Aoba showed her character design of a woman with short maroon hair wielding a sword.</p>
<p>"Hmmm... it looks kinda familiar" Yagami started scrutinizing the design.</p>
<p>"But of course, it's based on someone you're quite fond of." Hazuki appeared out of thin air as always to comment on the proceeding of the day.</p>
<p>It was so glaringly obvious Yagami had to facepalm.</p>
<p>"Ah, it's based off Touyoma-san?"</p>
<p>"That's right, isn't it fitting? The new love interest to our oblivious Knight-kun! Hazuki gave a pointed look to Yagami.</p>
<p>"Ah! I can see that!" Aoba matched her look.</p>
<p>"Anyway... it looks great but..." Kou's eyes began to descend over the drawing. While Aoba's designs have always been good, she missed one minor yet insubstantial detail.</p>
<p>"Rin's flat." Yagami was as straightforward as ever.</p>
<p>"Eh? Does that really matter?"</p>
<p>"Not really but I'd still like it to be changed."</p>
<p>And as if it were fate, Rin had overheard the last bit while coming in without the full context. "K-Kou-chan! What do you mean by that?!"</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh hi, Rin. What are you so worked up about?"</p>
<p>"Don't you remember what you just said?!"</p>
<p>"That? It's no big deal. Aoba can handle it"</p>
<p>"WHAT?!"</p>
<p>"Oh, Toyoma-san, can you stay still for a moment, I'd like to get this done today."</p>
<p>W-what is she talking about?! Don't tell... Aoba-chan's a part-time plastic surgeon?!</p>
<p>"I'm not sure if you can handle that, Aoba-chan, it seems a bit beyond your level..." And of course, Rin's apprehension gets misconstrued.</p>
<p>"What?! Yagami-san wanted me to it, she believes in me! Tell her Yagami-san!"</p>
<p>"She's right, Rin. It won't hurt, will it? Besides, it's a learning experience and I asked her."</p>
<p>Learning experience?! Is this her first time?!</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you're doubting, Suzukaze-san. Her work speaks for itself." Hazuki chimed in.</p>
<p>"EH?? W-well if you think so and if it's what Kou-chan wants..." Rin took a long breath, closed her eyes, and prepared for the worst. Nothing came.</p>
<p>"Well, aren't you going to touch them?" Rin was already going red just aking that question.</p>
<p>"Huh?! Am I supposed to? Aoba began to get nervous.</p>
<p>"Oh, good idea! That could make determining the size easier" Yagami put a hand to her chin wistfully.</p>
<p>"W-well if that helps..." One uncomfortable groping later and Aoba started redesigning her character.</p>
<p>Rin opened her eyes, still a bit red but confused. "That's all?"</p>
<p>"It was a bit unorthodox but I think I fixed it!"</p>
<p>"Ah let me see..." Yagami took the sketch and closely examined it, glancing between it and Rin's chest. "Yeah, that's right! Good job, Aoba."</p>
<p>Rin realized the misunderstanding once Aoba showed her and then Hazuki the character design. "Ha, so that's what she meant..." Rin laughed a bit at the absurdity of it all.</p>
<p>"Hm? Did you say something, Rin?"</p>
<p>"Oh, it was nothing."</p>
<p>"Yagami-san?"</p>
<p>"Yeah Aoba?"</p>
<p>"How did you know the character was off-model?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First fic, probably bad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>